Although integrated circuit devices have become progressively more compact in recent years, there continues to be a demand for still more compact devices. Higher density device elements that lend themselves to formation into compact devices are continuously sought. One device element for which higher density is sought is a capacitor.
To make integrated circuits with high density capacitors, there is a need for new semiconductor device manufacturing processes. High density capacitors require high-k dielectric materials such as tantalum pentoxide. Making capacitors with materials such as tantalum pentoxide presents process integration challenges. Such materials are incompatible with many other materials and are difficult to etch. Moreover, smaller, thinner capacitors are more sensitive to non-uniformities and contamination than their thicker counterparts. The foregoing challenges illustrate a long felt need for improved processes for making semiconductor devices having high density capacitors.